Morning Sickness
by Once Upon a Femmeslash
Summary: Maura might be expecting a visit from the stork.   Rating might  probably  change.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing.

Well, I do own some things. Like that wallet I made out of duct tape. But I own no television shows.

* * *

><p>"Hey Maur, you wanna-" Jane stopped in her tracks when greeted with a seemingly empty morgue. "Maura? Maura, are you here?"<p>

She almost jumped out of her skin when her best friend popped up from behind a table suddenly.

"Here, sorry. Yes, Jane?"

Jane took a few steps forward, then halted again in shock. The usually stunning Dr. Isles looked a mess. Her hair was mussed up, her lab coat wrinkled, and she seemed to have a greenish complexion as well as dark circles under her eyes. Whatever she had initially come down here for was immediately forgotten.

"You look like you slept under an overpass."

"How are you still single?"

Jane might've chuckled at the turnabout if she wasn't so concerned for her friend.

"What happened? You didn't look this bad this morning." Though when she thought about it, Jane did recall Maura rushing off fairly quickly with her hand over her mouth this morning, but she hadn't really thought anything of it. She quickly walked over and placed a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

Maura wanted to shrug it off, to play it down, so as to not worry the detective. But she saw the concern in her eyes and heard the gentleness in her voice and remembered everything she knew about Jane Rizzoli; she was helpful to a fault and would worry relentlessly until Maura let her in. Besides, she knew this was one person she could trust unconditionally.

"I've been a bit nauseous lately." She said simply, gazing down at the waste bin she'd been retching into when Jane arrived.

Jane immediately pulled Maura into an embrace, tracing circles comfortingly in the medical examiner's back. "Let's get you home. If you have a stomach bug the morgue is pretty much the last place you should be."

Maura raised her head from where it had rested sleepily on Jane's shoulder for a moment. "I initially thought it was a bug, but they usually don't last as long as this has."

"How long has this lasted?"

"About two weeks."

Suspicions were beginning to form in the back of Jane's mind. "When has the nausea been the worst?"

"Usually it's hardly perceptible except when the autopsy smells have become particularly… overwhelming. I've tried chewing minty gum, but it doesn't seem to help. And sometimes nausea will just randomly wash over me, like a minute ago. There also seem to be particular smells that set me off, like fish or certain cheeses." Maura paused and took in a breath before delivering the cincher. "And it's usually the worst when I first wake up. Most every morning."

Maura could see in Jane's eyes that she had a hypothesis that had all but been confirmed.

"I've been crazy tired as of late too. I've had occasional headaches, a persistent dull backache…"

Jane skipped to the big question, but wasn't quite sure how to word it. "When's the last time you… you know… female visitor…"

"Menstruated? I should've done so last week, though I did have some spotting."

The two women gazed at each other, at a loss for what to say. Jane thought 'Congratulations' might be inappropriate before she knew Maura's mindset. Maura had other concerns.

"Jane, does my breast tissue look swollen to you?"

"Wha- _what_?"

"They've been tender lately, and I thought they looked a bit puffier but-"

"Maura, that is… that question was… unexpected."

"I could've asked you to judge if my areolas seem darker than usual."

"Areolas?"

"The area around-"

Jane got the picture from where Maura was gesturing.

"Okay, I think I get what areolas are." Jane was blushing furiously by this point.

Suddenly Maura's stomach rumbled audibly.

"Can we finish this conversation over lunch?"

"I think that's why I came down here in the first place. Where to?"

"Do you think your mom could fix spaghetti? I really want marinara sauce right now for some reason."

Jane chuckled. "Sure."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! It should be updated soon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

I know I labeled it as angst, and I'll get there. But this chapter is pretty fluffy.

I don't own Jane, Maura, or Mama Rizzoli.

* * *

><p>"Angela, this is delicious! Thank you so much. It's perfect."<p>

"Thanks. I'm glad it finally has enough garlic." The elder Rizzoli replied before walking back to the counter, rolling her eyes.

"Jane, you have got to try some!"

Jane opened her mouth to decline and Maura seized the opportunity to feed her LLBFF a bite of her Italian. Jane chewed silently for a moment, then promptly spat it out into her napkin.

"God Maura, there's enough garlic in that bite to kill a vampire!"

"Actually, garlic, along with crucifixes and holy water, was believed to ward off vampires, not kill them. It was believed that the only way to kill a vampire was a wooden stake through the heart. Did you know that the origins of the gravestone-"

"Maura, people are trying to eat here."

"Right. Sorry."

A comfortable silence sat with the women until Maura decided to address the elephant in the room.

"It's possible that I'm not pregnant."

"Right. You just _happen_ to exhibit all the symptoms."

"It wouldn't be unheard of."

"Maura, you might as well start decorating the nursery now."

"It would be premature to make plans when I don't even know that I'm pregnant-"

Jane's eyes became wide as she tried to signal for Maura to shut it, but the medical examiner remained oblivious.

"… let alone the gender or whether or not I'm keeping the child. I- Jane, what is it?"

She turned to follow the detective's gaze.

"Oh. Hello Angela."

Maura suddenly became highly embarrassed and almost sheepish, but it was the Italian mother's turn to be oblivious.

"Maura, you're having a baby? This is great! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Oh, Frankie will be so happy to be an uncle!" She clasped her hands together and nearly hopped up and down with excitement. "I'm going to be a grandmother!" she beamed.

"Ma. _Ma!_ First of all, we don't even know for sure that we're having a kid. Second: you do realize that Maura isn't actually your daughter, don't you?"

"Close enough! She comes to every family dinner, doesn't she?"

"That's because they're at _her_ house. Because you_ live_ with her."

"Even better! Oh Maura, sweetie, I'm so happy for you!" Her face lit up as an idea popped into her head. "I have so many ideas for names! 'Isles' fits with so many great names. I'll go start writing them down!" Jane could've sworn she just saw her mother _prance_.

"I'm sorry about that. You know how she is. She-"

"Admit it, you're happy she might let up on _you_ about giving her grandkids." Jane's sheepish grin was the only answer she needed. "Besides, I think it's really sweet that she thinks of me as a daughter." Maura said sappily with a hand over her heart.

Jane simply rolled her eyes. "So, who's the lucky guy?"

Maura's face fell and she stared at her near-empty plate for a moment as Jane waited patiently. Finally, she spoke.

"I'm not a religious person. I do not mean to offend you, but I find the idea of immaculate conception highly implausible."

Jane's brow furrowed. "You're not saying you were knocked up by God, are you? 'Cause no offense, but you're no Virgin Mary."

"No, no. I- the math doesn't add up."

"How? Wait- how far along would you say you are?"

"Two weeks, give or take a day or so."

"That would put conception right about when Ian was here. So what's the problem?"

"Besides the father being wanted by an international law enforcement agency? It's not possible."

"It kinda is. Maura, you're a doctor. Do I really need to give you the birds and the bees speech?"

"What do birds and bees have to do with sex and pregnancy?"

"Never mind. Why is it impossible?"

"Because we used a condom. I put it on him myself!"

Jane resisted the urge to shake her head in an attempt to rid her brain of the image of the part of Ian she never wanted to envision.

"Every time? I mean, it would be understandable if you see the 'love of your life' standing in your doorway that you'd be thinking of other things than rubbers."

"Actually, we didn't get that far the first night. We got called in, remember?"

"Yeah, but you showed up late wearing two different shoes. I just kinda figured…"

"I'll freely admit that I did ignore my phone for several minutes. But then I heard your ringtone. I can't ignore you, Jane."

Jane took a moment to enjoy Maura's statement before moving on, giving her an appreciative grin and a good minute of eye-shag.

However, her detective brain couldn't be repressed for long. "So every time you" Jane did the Liz Lemon 'bumping the uglies' motion "you used a condom. Is there any way you could've come in contact with any other… you know…"

"Semen? No. But maybe Ian is the father. No contraceptive is one hundred percent effective." Maura began to doubt herself.

Jane placed a comforting hand on her friend's forearm. "We'll figure this out, okay? Besides, we need to figure out if you're actually preggers before worrying about who and how." She added the trademark Rizzoli smirk for good measure.

"Yeah, I guess." Maura said, attempting a smile. "I could ask someone at the crime lab to do me a favor."

"That'll take too long. I'll stop by a drug store on my way back from interviewing the boyfriend in the Reimer case."

"Jane, pee-on-a-stick tests are hardly accurate."

"I'll buy one from each brand to make sure we have plenty of data, don't worry. Besides, they work fine for millions of women who _don't_ have access to crime labs."

"Thanks, Jane. Really." Maura smiled as the detective stood up to get back to work.

She'd hardly took two steps before Maura spoke up again, confusion evident on her face.

"Wait. 'Boyfriend'? I thought Mr. Reimer was married."

Jane sighed, rubbing her temple. "He is. I almost hope his wife's our perp so I don't have to try to explain to her that her dear Stan may've been murdered by his charming young Navy officer _male_ lover."

The two shared a chuckle before Jane again turned to leave.

"Wait."

"Yes, Maura?"

"Are you going to finish your fries?

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Honestly this chapter contributes little to the story, but it popped into my head while I was writing and I figured "It's funny. Why not?"

None of your characters are belong to me.

* * *

><p>Jane quickly found the 'family planning' aisle of the CVS, hoping to get in, get out, and get home to Maura without too much hassle. To no avail.<p>

"Heeeey. Hi. Haven't seen you in a while."

Of course. The one time in months Jane had bought something embarrassing, let alone _eight different brands_ of something embarrassing, she just had to run into her high school biology teacher.

"Why, if it isn't Jane Rizzoli. It has been a while. What are you doing nowadays?"

Jane wondered if she remembered. "I'm a cop now, Mrs. Zoehler. Detective, Boston Homicide."

"Hm. Still working with handcuffs I see." She definitely remembered. "So what can I do for you today?"

Jane considered dropping her purchases and running to a different pharmacy. Hell, she'd run to New Hampshire for a First Response if she had to in order to avoid this woman. But she listened to reason and dropped her purchases on the counter, blushing furiously. She'd almost rather have been buying condoms.

The wizened lady behind the counter raised an eyebrow. "Hm. Been busy since high school, I see."

Jane gave a knee-jerk, nervous response. "They're not for me, they're for a friend."

"Right, and it was Tommy who handcuffed his biology teacher to the classroom skeleton in the tenth grade."

"I really am sorry about that. But they aren't my tests, I swear. Just… check me out please?"

The items were scanned excruciatingly slowly as Jane continued to fidget under the cashier's sharp gaze.

"Don't try to tell me they're Frankie's."

"No, no. Actually, they're for…" Jane reached for the story she seemed to use at least once a week with Maura. "my girlfriend. We're hoping to be expecting."

The former high school teacher's demeanor changed completely. "I'm so happy for you, young lady!" she said, and seemed to mean it. "I always got the feeling you were looking in the wrong place. I hope she's been a positive influence on you." She said with a wink. "So what's her name?"

Jane was taken aback by the complete shift, but couldn't say she wasn't pleased she wasn't under the microscope any longer. "Maura. Doctor Maura Isles. We met at work."

"A doctor even! Good for you, your mother must be so proud. Especially now that you're giving her grandchildren. Here you go."

Jane took her purchases with relief. "How much?"

"Oh, no charge. A franchise owner doesn't run into many former students who've made such a positive turnaround."

"Thanks, ma'am. I appreciate it."

"No problem. Say hi to Angela for me, would you?"

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about not posting this yesterday. But here ya go.

I realize how short my chapters are in this story but I'm trying to make up for it my posting about twice as often as on other stories.

I was hoping to get Rizzoli & Isles for my birthday, but alas, I do not own the show or anything affiliated with it.

* * *

><p>Jane set the bag of tests down on Maura's kitchen island with more force than strictly necessary.<p>

"You have no idea what I had to go through to get these for you."

Maura gave Jane a thank-you smile and a welcoming hug before peering into the bag.

"I can reimburse you for-" Maura's sentence died in her mouth. "How many of these are there? There's no way I'll be able to produce enough urine for eight pregnancy tests!"

"One of them claims to be able to tell from your saliva!"

"Seven isn't much better!"

"You don't have to do them all at once, okay? A couple now, a couple before bed, a couple in the morning…"

Maura's only response was a dramatic groan as she stalked off to the restroom with two in hand.

By eleven o'clock that evening they had their answer. The saliva test had said 'not pregnant', though when they went and got two more of the same kind it informed them that Jane and Jo were both expecting. It was excluded from the data along with the test Maura had dropped into the toilet and insisted they throw out. There was still one test left, the most expensive and supposedly the most reliable of them, that would wait until morning.

Five concurring tests didn't lie.

"Pregnant. Again."

Maura sighed, resting her head in her hands as she sat with her elbows on her knees on the sofa. Jane placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, we still have that fancy one. And you haven't used your lab contacts yet."

"I already know what they'll say." Maura grumbled.

"Hey, that's not you. You're Dr. Maura Isles. You don't jump to conclusions. You don't give in to pessimism. And you are _not_ defeated by a bunch of urine-soaked plastic."

Maura gave a halfhearted chuckle, then sighed. "I don't think I've ever wanted a glass of wine more in my life."

"Hey, it won't be so bad. There are other things to drink besides alcohol." And idea struck Jane. "Hey, I'll do it with you. Both of us, no wine, no beer, nine months. Together."

Maura smiled up at Jane. "Thanks. It means a lot. I know how much you like your beer."

Jane smiled back. "Just don't ask me to give up coffee. I love you, woman, but not _that_ much."

The two shared a laugh.

"That reminds me, Ian brought some great tea. Want some?" Maura asked, getting up.

"I'm not much of a tea person." Jane pulled a face, suggesting her previous statement to be an understatement. "Thanks, but I think I'll just nab some of your orange juice."

"Suit yourself." Maura replied, pouring some of the water she almost always kept warm on the stove into one of the cups Ian had brought and adding tea leaves.

Jane grabbed a well-labeled glass and poured herself some OJ, then followed Maura back to the couch, where she was already staring at the lined-up tests again.

"Maura, let's not dwell, okay? Let's just finish our beverages and get you to bed. If you're fatigued after a normal night's rest I don't want to know what you'd feel like in the morning if you aren't asleep soon."

Jane took a seat on the couch and turned to Maura, whose eyelids seemed to be particularly heavy all of a sudden.

"You're right." Maura responded, barely audibly. She laid her head on a concerned Jane's shoulder. "I am kind of… sleepy." She hardly finished whispering the last word before she was out like a light. Her body slumped into Jane's as her tea dropped to the carpet.

* * *

><p>CHUNG CHUNG<p>

I realize this isn't SVU, but I figured the sound effect would be appropriate.

Thanks for reading


	5. Chapter 5

I'm not dead! Yet.

I really am sorry. I didn't mean to just kinda leave this here. Here, have another chapter or two.

I do not own any TV shows

* * *

><p>"Maura? Maura! Dammit, Maura, wake up!" Jane shook her limp best friend and fumbled to find a pulse. After determining that she was, in fact, alive Jane was able to calm her hysterics enough for rational thought. She considered calling an ambulance but decided her own sirens would get her there just as fast.<p>

Jane gently buckled Maura into the passenger seat, hopped in the driver's seat, and blared her sirens as she peeled out in the direction of the nearest hospital. Her heart nearly skipped a beat several times as Maura's limp frame lolled about as Jane turned a sharp corner. She eventually settled for holding the dead-to-the-world woman to her with her right arm to avoid head injury as she drove hastily with her left hand.

As soon as Jane pulled into the emergency entrance of the hospital she flung her door open, hauled Maura out, and jogged into the building with her best friend in a fireman's carry. A nurse quickly came over with a stretcher upon which Jane lay Maura. The frantic detective began jogging alongside the stretcher as it was wheeled into an examination room and disjointedly relayed the situation to the doctor who appeared a minute later.

"Just a sip of her tea… had been fatigued… so sudden… spilled everywhere… completely out of it… slowed breathing and pulse… never before… generally very healthy…" She paused to take a huge breath. The doctor paused in her assessment to look up at Jane, who met her eye desperately, imploringly. "Help her."

The doctor gazed down at Maura's unconscious form as she straightened, then turned to Jane. "She honestly seems to be in a deep sleep. I'd suspect alcohol poisoning if she smelled of booze, as she's so very unresponsive, but her blood pressure is a little high for that. That being said, her heart rate and breathing are a bit slow, as you said. I'm going to order a CAT scan and tox screen, and beyond that we'll just have to monitor her until she wakes up. If you'll wait here and fill out these admission and medical history forms, I'll let you know as soon as we have any word on your girlfriend."

Not having the energy or heart to correct her about their relationship status, Jane simply nodded and took the papers and pen from the nurse holding then out next to her. She watched with knitted brow as Maura was wheeled through a set of double doors and silently prayed that she would be alright.

* * *

><p>Short, I know. The next chapter will be up in a jiffy.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

This is what I do when I should be working.

For clarification: set after the episode with Ian. I can't remember which one that is.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Jane had already filled out the forms to the best of her ability and was alternating between pacing, sitting with a jiggly knee, and wringing her hands in the waiting room as she awaited word of Maura. She was by the doctor's side in a flash as soon as she entered the room.<p>

"How is she? Will she be okay? Can I see her?"

The blonde doctor remained calm as she looked up at Jane, who was standing a mere couple inches away with her hands on her hips. "Detective Rizzoli, right?" Jane nodded. "Dr. Isles seems to be doing okay for now. The scan came back perfectly normal and we should have the results of the lab in a few hours. In the meantime, I can take you to see her." The doc paused, and her blue eyes seemed to grow wider with compassion as she placed a gentle hand on Jane's arm. "Maura is still unconscious, but she's stable. She's going to be okay, I promise."

Jane bit her lip to prevent herself from yelling at the doctor that she shouldn't make promises she didn't know for sure that she'd be able to keep. Instead she nodded and followed the doctor to where Maura lay almost peacefully save for the machine beeping beside her. Jane walked up and took her sleeping friend's hand, then turned to the doc who lingered in the doorway.

"Thank you… What was your name?"

"Dr. Cameron. I'll be back later with the results."

Approximately two hours later Maura seemed less like someone comatose and more like someone simply asleep. Jane hadn't left her side once. She simply sat there, as close as she could get without climbing into the bed, holding her hand and gazing at her. She willed her to wake up, to be okay. She just wanted her Maura to be okay.

Jane jumped as Dr. Cameron knocked lightly in warning before entering.

"Has she woken up yet?"

"No. Will she?"

"The tox screen shows traces of midazolam, a benzodiazepine. It should've worn off by now, but if it hasn't we can try flumazenil to counteract the effect."

"Wait, it's a benzo- what?"

"Benzodiazepine." Dr. Cameron gave a quiet sigh before delivering the news. "It's in the same family as flunitrazepam. More commonly known as-"

Jane cut her off, having heard the term from Maura before. "… Rohypnol. Maura was roofied?"

"It would appear so."

Jane was bemused but relieved it wasn't something worse and decided she could figure out 'how' after Maura was better and, hopefully, released.

"So it should've worn off by now? She's just sleeping?"

"I believe so, yes. Do you mind if I wake her up?"

"Let me do it." Jane turned to Maura and placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her gently. "Maura? Maura, can you hear me? Maura, I need you to wake up. Please wake up, Maura. Sweetie, can you wake up for me please? Maura?"

Jane's heart skipped a beat as Maura began to stir. Her voice was hoarse and her eyes blurry as she began to try to sit up. "Jane?"

* * *

><p>I own neither Rizzoli &amp; Isles nor the lovely Dr. Cameron of the show House. I dunno why I stuck her in there. I like the woman, I guess.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

This is the last chapter I have fully written as of now, so it may or may not be a while until this gets updated. Or maybe I'll spend the evening writing. Who knows?

I own neither Jane, Maura, Allison, or pretty much anyone. Just borrowing under free speech and stuff. So don't sick SOPA on my ass.

* * *

><p>Jane's heart skipped a beat as Maura began to stir. Her voice was hoarse and her eyes blurry as she began to try to sit up. "Jane?"<p>

"Maura! Honey, you're awake! I'm so glad you're awake, Maura." She pulled her up into a tight hug. Almost inaudibly she breathed into Maura's hair "You're back" with perfect contentedness.

"Jane, where are we?" Maura asked, blinking.

"We're in the hospital, Maura. You passed out, and I didn't know what happened, and you were so out of it…"

The blonde doctor stepped forward before Jane could get much more emotional. "I'm Dr. Allison Cameron. I was the one who responded when your girlfriend brought you in. You-"

Maura interjected "We're not… We're friends."

"Sorry. Upon arrival you were unconscious and unresponsive. A CAT scan was normal, the tox screen showed traces of midazolam."

"I was dosed with a benzodiazepine?"

"It would appear so."

Maura's face betrayed her confusion. "I don't know how or why."

Jane remained holding her, tracing comforting circles in her back. Maura's brain went into overdrive, assessing the situation and wracking her memory for something, anything. Finally she turned to Jane.

"You had orange juice."

"You remember that part?"

"No, but you must've spilled it on you. I can smell it."

Under different circumstances Jane might've laughed. Instead, worry remained etched on her face as she replied "Yeah, well you're lucky you didn't end up with burns from all the tea in your lap."

Maura lifted the hem of her hospital gown just enough to see splotches of pink on her thighs. "I don't remember spilling it." She frowned slightly.

Dr. Cameron spoke up "I'll have your dress put in an evidence bag in case the tea stain needs to be tested for evidence."

"Thank you."

"No problem, Detective." She turned to Maura, eyes full of compassion and a bit of sorrow. "Do you want an examination?"

Jane was slightly bemused. "I thought you already looked her over."

Maura spoke quietly. "She means a rape kit, Jane. But you were with me the whole time, right? So there's no way I could've been raped."

Jane was quiet for a moment. When she spoke, she surprised both Maura and Dr. Cameron. "I think you should get a rape kit done, Maura."

"Wh-what?" Maura was thrown off balance.

Jane continued in an even tone. "If you're uncomfortable with the idea, then by all means don't. Korsak has stories of a brief stint in SVU; I know they're no walk in the park. But there are things that don't add up here, and I think it would be best. Just in case."

Maura thought for a moment, then turned to Dr. Cameron. "Did you find anything else in the tox screen?"

"Well, your blood contained elevated levels of human chorionic gonadotropin. Congratulations."

Maura nodded resignedly, and Dr. Cameron began to rethink her last comment.

Jane remained in the dark. "What does that mean?"

"It means I'm pregnant, Jane." The implications of this took on a whole new perspective in light of the night's events and the two women's faces were appropriately grim.

Dr. Cameron sensed that the news wasn't necessarily good. "It's not definitive. We can't know for sure without a sonogram or at least several blood tests."

Maura nodded but wasn't convinced. "May we have a moment please?"

"Certainly." Dr. Cameron left the room.

"Maybe the condom broke. That happens, right? That happens. Totally on accident."

"That only happens to teenagers who don't know what size to buy, Jane. Ian did something. It all fits."

"What fits? What 'fits', Maura? You loved this guy, he loved you. He bought you toilet paper and cheap wine, for god's sake. The condom broke, that's all. Or it got a hole in it. You said it yourself, no form of contraceptive is one hundred percent effective. And the roofie… I don't know, there's got to be an explanation!"

"There_ is_ an explanation, Jane. Believe me, I don't want Ian to be behind this, but that's what makes sense. He drugged me, Jane. He drugged me and he… impregnated me. It's the only thing that fi- that makes sense."

"But- But- But no! No, it can't… Who would… I mean… No! No, he knows you, Maura. He knows what an amazing, wonderful, crazy awesome person you are. He couldn't… No one could…"

"Jane. These things happen, you know this. You're a cop. You know people get 'roofied', get…" Maura gulped "date-raped. These things happen."

"But not to you! Not to _you_, Maura. I know there are terrible people out there that do terrible things, but not to_ you_!"

Maura's voice was small as a single tear slipped down her cheek. "But they do."

Jane stopped in her tracks from where she had been pacing furiously and rushed over to hold Maura. "I'm sorry, Maura. I'm so, so sorry."

Maura sobbed onto Jane's shoulder. Jane simply sat there, rubbing Maura's back and cooing reassurances into her hair, staring at the wall as she tried to process.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
